


Shoot First Ask Later

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Forced, Implied blood, Oral, Rape, Vaginal, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niza Wilson has been working hard to get a Tenno’s full power into a frame. As of late she has been getting close to a break through. Her own blood and other samples have been a great basis to start on. If only she had someone else’s to compare them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot First Ask Later

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning

Niza smiled to herself as she wrote down her newest find. "Okay. So with this out of the way. I can start on the next step.." She said to herself as she turned around. "O-oh! Ah.. Hello."

Mason had walked into the room and was sitting on one of her lab tables. "I was told you need help." 

Niza moved her breakable items away from him before she spoke. "Well. First if you could get off my table." 

Mason got off the table. "Okay. Now what did you need help with?"

Niza looked at her writing before thinking. "Well.. I need to get more blood.. Are you queasy at all?" She turned back to her work station, picking up a needle and a vial.

Mason watched her with caution, “What is that for?”

Niza quickly tied her arm before pushing the needle into her arm. “As I said, I need blood.” She put the vial in and waited for it to fill before taking it off and taking the needle out. “Now. Help…hmm..Would you mind.. letting me take some of your blood?”

“What do I get out of it?” Mason asked coldly.

“What do you want? Credits, favors, guns? Name it, I’ll try to get it for you.” Niza replied as she started to clean her medical supplies.

“Sorry kid, that’s not how I work.” Mason said as he looked over Niza. “How much do you want it?”

She frowned before looking at Mason. “I couldn’t pay you as much as it would be worth to me.” 

“From what I can tell... It's not easy for you to get your hands on what you need. Come on kid, you've got something more to offer. Think.” Mason smirked.

“How would I, I don’t leave Neptune all that often, and.. you don’t mean…. Do you?” Niza retorted. “I didn’t realize that people would accept that…”

“For a doctor , you don’t know a lot about people do you?” 

“Well… Not really.. I only really talk to Nef, but it's never about this..” Niza sighed.

“You’re saying you haven’t before?” Mason smiled walking closer to Niza.

“Never! Why would I have.. It's just a waste of time and energy..”

“Well, if you are so insistent , there is something else you could do” Mason smirked, pointing to the ground. “On your knees.”

Niza felt her face flush red as she got down on her knees, “O-Okay..” She then slowly pulled his pants down.

“Come on kid, I don’t have all day.”

Niza slid his boxers down. “I’ve never… I am not sure if I’ll be any good..” she said slowly licked the tip before moving his member into her mouth. She started to slowly move her head, moving him in and out.

After a few moments of boredom Mason got frustrated with Niza, pulling himself out of her mouth, he brought Niza to her feet, turned her around and leaned her over one of her lab tables. He was quick to move her pants and underwear out of the way before pushing himself into her.

“W-wait!” Niza cried, “I-I can’t.. Take it out” Her body shivered hard.

Mason smiled to himself as he started to quickly move in and out of Niza. He held her arms behind her back as he picked up his pace. His movement quickly brought him close to his limits. With one final push Mason came inside of Niza before pulling himself out.

Mason pulled his underwear and pants back up and started to leave.

“W-wait… I still need to take your blood…” Niza said as she readjusted her clothes.

“Why? I'm no Tenno.” Mason smirked as he left.


End file.
